


The Heart Remembers

by Skeletonfruitcake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonfruitcake/pseuds/Skeletonfruitcake
Summary: I love him. With every breath I have, with every beat of my heart. People said I should let go, that he would be okay, but I can't do that. Without him my world ceases to exist. Put simply, I would move mountains and planets to be by his side. I would walk through hell and back to see him smile at me, even if only for a moment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Heart Remembers

It was close to sunset when you struggled to get out of your chair on the porch. 

"Baek? Is anything wrong? Where are you going?" I asked. 

You looked at me without really seeing me, your eyes focused more on the woods in front of the house. "I need to find Kyungsoo." you said. "Something's wrong, I need to find him."

I took a deep breath. There was no use explaining it to you again. "Okay, I'll go with you." I said. You smiled. I miss seeing your smiles. You used to smile all the time, big rectangular smiles that lit up your whole face....but now they are few and far between. Slowly we make our way down the path through the woods to the ocean. When we first moved here, there was no path, but after years of taking these walks, we have created one. 

"Be careful of this branch." I say to you. You nod and take my hand in yours. After a few minutes you stop and look around, your eyes landing on me. 

"Kyungsoo?" you ask. 

I look at you with a few tears streaming down my cheeks. "Yes," I say softly, "I'm right here."

"Soo! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere?" you ask me flinging your arms around my neck. Suddenly you step back and look at me with questions in your eyes. "Soo...I think something bad happened to me....I...

I kissed you. You blushed when I pulled away. "I'm sorry babe, I promise I'll never leave you again." I kiss you once more and this time you kiss me back. You smile when I tell you that I love you.

"I love you too Soo." you say. And then the moment was gone. I watch as the light leaves your beautiful eyes only to be replaced with a blank stare. You begin to panic. "Kyungsoo!" you scream looking around frantically. "Kyungsoo! Where are you?!" Then, looking at me you ask; "Have you seen Kyungsoo? I need to find him, I....there was a car....I think...I need to tell him that I'm okay."

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." I say. You look confused. "Do you want some hot chocolate while we wait?" I ask hoping to distract you.

"With whipped cream?"

"Of course!" I say as I take your hand and lead you back to the house. 

I spend the night listening to you tell me stories of how you were in a band called EXO, and how you fell in love with one of the lead singers, Kyungsoo. You show me pictures from a worn photo album, and I see the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about the past. It's funny how you can remember everything before the accident. 

People say I should go on with my life and leave you behind. They said that you wouldn't know the difference if I was there or not.

I would.

Without you, I am nothing but an empty shell. You are my love, my heart. 

It makes me happy that some part of you deep down hasn't forgotten me, or our love. I suppose that will have to be enough. I will never regret taking care of you, and I live for the few moments each day when you come back to me, and we can share one more kiss. 


End file.
